Pay Back
by Lorii67
Summary: It is Felicity's wedding day and an old enemy comes back.


**An alternative Universe – relatively the same in some aspects. Oliver and Felicity meet before the gambit goes down, fall in love, get married have a baby, Oliver gets shipwrecked comes back a different man, Felicity does not understand his choices. Oliver struggles to choose between his family and his crusade.**

* * *

><p>Felicity Smoak had worked hard all her life, she had only herself to rely on and trust, finally finding herself out of the hell hole which was Vegas and going to College she had found her dream job. Well her dream job was running her own IT department but being a part of it in one of the most known and probably best five Fortune 500 companies in the world. Queen Consolidated. That is how she found herself on all fours under her boss's desk. No it wasn't what everyone thought, Robert Queen her boss had asked for his computer to be fixed and Felicity had gotten down on all fours under his desk fixing his wires. Yes at times wearing the clothes she did was inappropriate when she had to get into tight under the desk type of jobs but she loved fixing computers rewiring and rebuilding something really satisfying about it.<p>

Oliver Queen tried to be the man his father wanted him to be, yes occasionally no scratch that 99% of the time he fucked up and became a playboy alcoholic who either ended up with some random girl in bed or in a prison cell. But he did try he really did he wanted nothing more than for his dad to be proud of him. For the past week Oliver had been shadowing his father at his company in hopes of taking over Queen Consolidated. Oliver walked into his father's office and went to take a seat at his desk as he did very often waiting for his father to finish his board meeting. He took a seat and pulled in under the desk when he felt something and heard a squeak. Pulling his chair back he looked down and noticed a blonde head of hair in a very tight grey dress.

"What are you doing down there?" he yells.

"Fixing the computer can you let me out?" she says baffled trying to push past him.

In that moment Oliver sees his father walk through the door, knowing no matter how much he explained the innocence of the scene in front of him his father would still find some way to look at him with disappointing eyes, with a shake of the head with a again Oliver can you not keep it in your pants son. So he did the only thing he could think of. He placed his hand on Felicity's head and pushed her back gently as he pushed the chair a little deeper under the desk.

"Wha…" Felicity squeaks in surprise.

"Shhh" he moves his hand to put a finger to her lips in which Felicity slaps away. She is plastered in between his legs her back pushed against the desk her face practically inches away from Oliver's crotch. "Dad" Oliver spits out and that's when Felicity's realises who he is the notorious Oliver Queen. She didn't know why she was surprised who else would have the balls to sit in the boss's chair. Knowing it just went from innocent to him holding her hostage under a desk she knew if she made a sound or attempted to get out of there then it wouldn't look so innocent and she could lose her job not to mention the humiliation of doing her boss's son under her boss's desk.

"Oliver son" Robert greets walking to his desk and dropping the paperwork on his desk. "How are you?"

"Good just ready to get to work" he could see from the edge of his eye Felicity's twitching from her uncomfortable position.

"Good want to go down to finance and collect some spreadsheets we can work on them together" Robert suggests flicking through his files on the desk.

"Yeah will do" Oliver grits his teeth shaking his head in a nod slowly.

"Ok well go then and let me get some work done, I do hope the IT girl fixed that computer I have really important files stored" Robert notices his son is making not any attempts in moving, "Oliver son want to give me my chair back" he laughs.

"Erm how about you go get the spreadsheets and I start up the computer I had a run with Tommy this morning I really don't think I can walk to finance" Oliver laughs back scratching the back of his head simultaneously. All of a sudden Oliver lets out a little squeal as Felicity places her hands on his thighs and lifts herself of the ground relieving some of the tension and ache of her knees. Oliver drops his head as if he is adjusting his tie and looks down at her glaring, she returns his glare and pushes a little harder on his thighs as she tries to get rid of the cramp threatening to happen on her leg. Oliver then grabs both of her wrists under the desk and holds them tightly in place.

"Oliver?" his father begins to question which causes Oliver to put on a faked cough. As Robert looks at his son with concerned eyes he walks round to inspect. At this moment Oliver tucks his chair in deeper, with the chair's legs pressing into Felicity, she holds her face back as much as she can as she is met with his crotch. Letting go of her wrists and placing them on top of the desk to obstruct any view of Felicity he turns to face his father who is now placing a hand to his son's forehead.

Felicity can feel Oliver shift even closer and not being able to hold her head back without straining her neck she lets it fall for a second, he face falling to his lap causes him to jump up as she pulls back again gripping his thighs to help support her weight.

"Wow son you are heating up" his father says, "Fine I will go get the spreadsheets, let's see how you feel when I get back and if you don't feel up to it take the rest of the day of son" Robert pats him on the back and makes a swift exist.

Oliver then quickly pulls his chair back allowing Felicity to get out. He watches as she crawls out her dress haven risen up he notices her smooth legs and her very round bottom.

"What the hell is the matter with you" she yells when she stands and pulling her dress down.

"I'm sorry, I … I"

"You what you moron I cannot believe I allowed you to practically shove me further down into the desk as if we were hiding something as if I was doing … doing you I have a right mind to go to HR for sexual harassment you … you … pervert" Felicity yells, Oliver stands and walks towards her.

"I am so sorry seriously I just couldn't have my dad think …" he is interrupted when Felicity pokes him in the chest with her fingers.

"No it went from nothing which could have easily been explained to a dirty affair and you are trying to cover up your hooker or something do I look like a hooker to you? No I will have you know despite me on all fours under a desk trying to rewire some wires I went to MIT and …"

Oliver places a finger to her lips again trying to get her to shut up and which she returns again with a slap.

"How dare you" she screams.

"Sorry, I really am sorry to make it up to you I will pay you name your price"

"Like a hooker" she screeches.

Oliver looks at the woman in front of him never in his life had he been so intrigued and blown away by a woman. Someone who stood their ground and was not flustered, afraid or acting like a love sick puppy around him.

"No not like a hooker … erm …. Compensation" he manages to say.

Felicity snorts and turns and walks out of the door in a huff.

"Wait" Oliver runs after her, "You're not going to HR are you?"

"Believe it or not Mr Queen someone us like to keep our reputation intact" as she turns she flicks her ponytail and slaps him in the face with it. Oliver tries to avert his eyes away from her perfectly rounded bottom which swishes from side to side.

"Ms Smoak" Robert Queen greets her as she leaves. "She fixed the computer?" his father asks.

"Yes, erm dad who is she?" Oliver asks curiously.

"Felicity Smoak" Robert Queen answers walking into his office, leaving Oliver staring off to where she disappeared into the lift.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review let me know if I should continue. <strong>


End file.
